La Bénédiction Du Diable
by Cammie972
Summary: Naruto a vaincu Sasuke. Celui-ci, bien malgré lui, rentre à Konoha. Prisonnier de son meilleur ami, l'Uchiha lui fait une offre, à laquelle personne ne pourrait résister. Jusqu'où Sasuke est-il prêt à aller pour accomplir sa vengeance ?


**La bénédiction du diable**

_Vaincu_.

Ce mot était dur à avaler pour le puissant Sasuke Uchiha. Il ne cessait de se débattre mais les bras puissants qui entouraient sa taille, restreignaient ses mouvements. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. L'air qui emplissait ses poumons était soudainement devenu douloureux à respirer.

Très vite on lui banda les yeux, le privant ainsi de son plus précieux sens. Mais Sasuke était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Il griffa celui qui le retenait, il le mordit jusqu'à ce que le sang emplisse sa bouche et il lui donna autant de coups de pied qu'il put.

Sasuke aurait voulu voir à ce moment le visage de celui qui l'avait rendu dans cet état aussi misérable. Il haïssait cette situation, il haïssait sa faiblesse et il haïssait son meilleur ami. Comment cet imbécile avait-il fait pour battre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui ? Comment ? À quel moment avait-il été aussi imprudent pour baisser sa garde ? Il l'ignorait.

On lui attacha pieds et mains, l'empêchant définitivement de bouger. Sasuke sentit qu'on le soulevait, son adversaire le portait sur ses épaules. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit on le frappa à la nuque, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Dans un reflexe défensif Sasuke s'empara de la main chaude posée sur son torse et qui l'avait réveillé. Il voulut la tordre, mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit on lui fit une méchante clé de bras. Il grinça des dents, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse à qui que se soit. Il ouvrit les yeux.

_Obscurité_.

On lui avait laissé son bandeau sur les yeux. Il sentit la main qu'il retenait lui échapper, la personne s'éloigna de lui.

« Laissez-le. Il a eu son compte », ordonna une femme.

La voix résonna un instant dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, un souvenir qu'il gardait enfouit depuis des années. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers la voix.

« Sakura ? »

Il sentit que l'interpellée s'arrêta. Sa respiration se fit hésitante.

« Capitaine ? demanda une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

-Ca va, répondit la femme le ton agacé. Il divague. »

Les talons du capitaine claquèrent sur le sol en pierre. Chaque pas rythmant bizarrement les battements du cœur de Sasuke. D'un mouvement brusque il arracha le tissu qui lui obstruait la vue. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la faible lumière, la femme avait déjà traversé toute la pièce. La seule chose que Sasuke eut le temps d'apercevoir fut sa chevelure rose.

Un mois. Quatre semaines. Trente-et-un jour.

Sasuke tournait en rond tel un lion en cage. Pris d'un accès de colère il donna un furieux coup de pied dans le mur en bois qui se dressait devant lui. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé, il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir sortir et il ne supportait plus son bourreau. Uzumaki Naruto, son meilleur ami, _celui qui l'avait vaincu_. S'il savait à quel point il lui en voulait.

Cette nuit encore Naruto veillait sur lui, il était le seul à se charger de sa surveillance, dans cette maison à la lisière de Konoha. On l'avait spécialement caché, pour ne pas affoler la population. Les crimes qu'il avait commis étaient gravés dans la mémoire de tous.

« Tu ne peux pas me garder ici de force », déclara-t-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Assis à même le sol dans la pièce qui leur servait de salon, il fuyait le regard de son ami. Sasuke profita de son silence pour enchainer.

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois Hokage. »

Car oui, Naruto avait réussi son rêve. Il était enfin devenu Hokage et il avait ramené Sasuke à Konoha. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était né sous une bonne étoile.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Sasuke, je te le demande : ne nous fait pas subir ça une nouvelle fois. »

Il ricana. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvaient-ils leur faire ?

« Arrête de rire ! » hurla Naruto.

Sasuke continua de lui tourner le dos. Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la baie vitrée, il regardait le ciel étoilé. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait respirer en dehors de sa prison. De toute façon il ne pouvait fuir, privé de son chakra Naruto aurait vite fait de le rattraper.

« Ne _la_ quitte pas encore une fois, _elle_ t'aime et tu le sais très bien ! »

Le sourire de Sasuke se crispa.

_Sakura_.

La seule qui ne l'avait jamais aimé sincèrement. Pourtant depuis son enfermement, elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite une seule fois. Le seul moment où il l'avait vu c'était lorsqu'il était cloitré dans cette cellule poisseuse des ANBU de Konoha. Depuis rien, aucun signe de vie. Il se confortait dans l'idée que peut-être elle était partie en mission et qu'elle était très occupée. Mais jamais Naruto ne l'aurait autorisé à quitter le village, alors qu'il était là.

Non, rien ne le rattachait ici.

« Je ne peux pas rester là, murmura-t-il à mi-voix. De toute façon tu es un idiot amoureux d'elle. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Elle sera mieux avec toi.

-Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu crois que tu peux t'en aller comme ça et qu'elle va me sauter dans les bras ? Elle ne m'aime pas et elle ne m'aimera jamais… »

Le sourire de Sasuke réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna à demi vers lui.

« Comment un idiot comme toi peut-il être aussi sûr de lui ? railla-t-il. Tu as donné ton sang pour elle, tu as tué pour elle, tu étais prêt à mourir pour elle. Et maintenant tu pleurniches devant moi ? Pathétique. Vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux. »

L'Hokage baissa la tête.

« Mais je ne peux la rendre heureuse, Sasuke. Tu es le seul à avoir une place dans son cœur », avoua-t-il comme à regret.

Sasuke traversa la pièce, se mettant juste en face de lui.

« Je peux faire en sorte qu'elle m'oublie. »

Naruto sursauta. Il fixa, les yeux grands ouverts son meilleur ami.

« C'est ce que tu souhaites ? murmura Sasuke de sa voix doucereuse. Je peux la faire tomber amoureuse de _toi_. Mes yeux en ont le pouvoir. »

Les pupilles abyssales de Sasuke virèrent soudainement au rouge. Naruto eut un sursaut de surprise. Il comprit que son ami avait prévu depuis longtemps de partir et pour cela il avait économisé une infime dose de chakra – tout au moins suffisamment pour prendre la fuite, pas assez pour le battre.

« Ce n'est pas…

-Ce que tu souhaites ? Ne mens pas, Naruto, dit l'Uchiha d'un ton soudainement plus menaçant.

-Pas… Pas de cette manière. Je veux qu'elle m'aime comme elle t'aime, mais pas si tu l'hypnotises.

-Seulement si tu le sais. Je peux toi aussi te le faire oublier, continua Sasuke.

-Ordure ! » cria Naruto.

Il leva le poing pour le frapper mais au même instant quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Une seule personne était capable d'entrer aussi silencieusement. La seule personne qui les observait depuis le début sans jamais se montrer.

« Naruto, attends. Laisse-le faire. »

Les deux ex-meilleurs amis se figèrent. Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

« Sakura ? »

La jeune femme se tenait droite devant eux. Sasuke l'observa. Cela faisait six ans. Six longues années où il n'avait pas pu admirer son fin visage. Elle n'avait pas changé.

« Je suis sérieuse. Tu veux m'hypnotiser ? Tu veux me faire oublier le fait que tu m'ais briser le cœur ? Vas-y ! Mais ne me force pas à aimer Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça », déclara-t-elle.

Sasuke la regarda. Il la regarda pour la première fois en six ans. Ses yeux verts, ses deux grandes billes émeraude. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait les voir de nouveaux.

Il eut un sourire, après son forfait plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et délicatement elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son torse. Une lumière douce les entoura, et lentement Sasuke sentit son chakra lui revenir. Elle venait de lever le sceau.

« Vas-y. »

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et presque à regret il plongea ses yeux sanguinaires dans son regard vert prairie pour la dernière fois.

« _Sakura, merci pour tout._ »

* * *

_L'inspiration m'est venue de ce Doujinshi._


End file.
